gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Navo Anquieta
:Quote "The Imperium was, is, and is to be an empire of the free and protected. Though consumed by war in this present era, we will find our way back to those beautiful years of harmony and prosperity." :–By Fleet Admiral Asuran Promeseus from GWVF Archive: Banner of the Scarlet Spear (story). The Navo Imperium is a universal empire spanning up to three galaxies, and soon, to two more to make five. It was established in 7,040 B.C. Although it is commonly known as the Navo Empire. The Imperium is led by an Emperor or Empress and has a democratic combined aristocratic government that has been able to maintain itself for over several thousand years. Its history is rich and diverse ranging from hundreds of thousands of topics, occurances, wars, historical events, and more. It is a benevolent nation under the control of the lost tribe of Ancients know as the Navo Anquieta or New Alterans. It is an empire ruled by a long legacy and has a well developed bureaucracy. =Species Over= Basic Information Species: 1/2 Ancient-(Normal) Human Largest City: Pathos Largest Colony: New Pathos Demonym: Alteran Appearance: Human Current GATO Status: Active Ally =History= :See Navo History The historical information of the Navo Anquieta Imperium scopes from hundreds of thousands of events of war, political occurances, and much more. However, throughout history, the Navos have also had to suffer through trials and tribulations of war, famine, and the destruction of their former empire in Pegasus and Milky Way by two powerful foes. The Navos joining the Halen, facing a brutal war against the Hathgor, having faced turmoil within its own government before having reformed into the empire is today. The Navos were explorers of the universe and they set out to explore, colonize, and expand their empire. They became protectors of peace. Lovers of knowledge and harmony. And throughout those years, they came across many friendly civilizations. Eventually, the Quaren Union introduced the creation of a galactic alliance, known as the Conclave, and that Andromeda would be its base. Shortly after, the Navos moved on, becoming a Senior Member of the Conclave, and finishing the creation of its immense Clone Army. Leaving Earth to the Pegasus Galaxy]] The Navos experienced a Golden Age, until the arrival of Dr. Daniel Jackson, a Tau'ri archeologist from Earth, came to Andromeda to help piece together fractured Halen civilization. =Physiology= :See Navo Physiology ascended]] As with every other race, the Navos have a unique physiology. There are normal humans within the empire who are also considered as citizens by the government. Ascension is also practiced by the Navos and can only be achieved with strong mental stability. While others go to isolated locations to practice and harness the ways of ascension. During the Navo's short alliance with the Pathosians, they were giving a genetic sample that allowed individuals to see into the future. People who recieved this gene therapy were later on know as Seers. =Philosophy= :See Navo Philosophy The Navo Anquieta have a wide range of philosophies having to do with various topics. The Navos do not hold to many of the past beliefs of their ancestors. Instead the population is widely supportive of the ideals of the Halen and the old teachings of the Pathosians. Many Navos are honorable, respectable, and patience individuals who are very kind. While there are also others who are brash, arrogant, and impatience. Both sides have been able to coincide and keep the empire afloat because of the differences in beliefs. Both in Conservative and Liberal views. Concerning the matter of war, Navos are brutal when it comes down with having to fight. They only give one warning, and if it is denied, they will attack in mass. There are countless other philosophies held by the Navos, but there are many that are simply ignored as "unreasonable." =Language= :See Alteran (language) The language of the Navos is that of Latin, except it is much older than it and is the original language in which the Ancients that remained on Earth taught to the human beings on Earth. The Navos speak slightly different from what the current Lantians speak at Pegasus. However, the Navos still retain the alphabet which their ancestors used and hold true to many of the principles that the Old Alterans developed. Even though the Anquieta speak in Navo, they also speak in several various languages as well. English is another primary language which they know how to speak. Many Navos learn how to speak in dozens of other languages spoken by the Native Races of Andromeda. =Legacy= The legacy of the Navos has been a mark among all the species that dwell within its realms. It's government has lasted throughout the years and even came to recognize as the races living within its borders as citizens of its government and thus having there own House within the government. After the reformation, the Imperium made it's goal to keep the peace for those who wished to dwell in harmony. Normal Humans who were never apart of the empire before they were even adopted into it, considered themselves as Navos. =Government and Politics= :See Navo Government and Politics :Quote "Many races have envied us because of our wealth and organization, but what they fail to see is that we have gone through the burning flames of time to achieve what we have worked so hard to establish for so many generations." :–By Ambassador Triana Ullerian. The Navos began there government as a normal council of twelve elected officials worthy of recognition within the surviving government of Lantians who departed from Pegasus and the Milky Way. The leaders of the Council were both wise and powerful, however they lacked the guidance of the leaders who remained on Atlantis. However, after the Lantians arrival in the Andormeda Galaxy, they soon met the Halen and became well acquainted with the galaxy itself. The Halen and Navos allied with one another, and eventually fought together against an invading race known as the Hathgor. Eventually as the Halen grew less in numbers do to their disability to perform certain tasks because of being threatened to ascend, the Lantians went through several centuries of confusion before being restored by Minister Marcus Commandros. The empire was renamed as the Navo Imperium and there on out, the Navos ruled through might, peace, and protection. Organization and honor were and continue to be center cornerstones of its civilization. The Government of the Imperium does not tolerate corrupt and power-hungry politicians and nobilities. Coalition governments within the empire led by various alien races are common, but they ultimately answer and participate in the Navo goverment. Though as mighty and powerful as the Navo Imperium may be, it has still suffered through its own trials of war and tribulations of social and economic waning, but has almost returned to its previous state of prosperity. =Economy= :See Navo Economy The Imperium's economy has branched to grip the arms of several galaxies to where every race depends heavily with the economic stability of the Navo Imperium. Hundreds of species also use the dataries which the Navos use. The soul of the Navos economic stability is planetary and galactic trade. While the manufacturing industry ranks second in military and societal products. The Navos themselves are parterned with several top military contract corporations that provide an assistance to the widespread production Navo weapons, ships, and more. Within the Navo Astrography, several species began trading and were able to remain stable economically. When they came to become apart of the Navo Imperium, they passed a bill for the immediate organization of several key sectors within the galaxy to become known as "Corporate Sectors" where many species were allowed to enter to trade and purchase goods without having to worry about being assaulted or raided by Pirates and other renegade organizations. The formation of the Corporate Sectors allowed for the Navo Imperium to maintain a close eye on the economy of the galaxy. Guilds and significant organizations were formed for commercial oppurtunity to increase the economy of the galaxy. Even though hundreds of species used the Navo's currency, many still used there own for personal and economic reasons. The Navos are even in control of the galactic banking system, Galactic Bank Union, but is under the supervision of several dozen key species in order to keep mutually respect with the Navos allies and to keep from corruption. Being a citizen of the Navo Empire and being apart of the work force, means having to be required to pay taxes to keep the stability in the empire. =Society and Culture= :See Navo Society and Culture :Quote "Where would thee find a more glorious civilization?" :–By Arbiter of War Gaius Iggulden'lör. on Planet Idiss.]] The Navo Empire has a vastly diverse culture. Members of the the large galactic power are able to maintain their own culture in accordance with the cultures and legislation of the empire. There are many different religious communities, corporate conglomerates, clans, and more. The Imperium has strong values and beliefs toward the arts as well and architecture. Navos prominant style of society is opulence and ornamentation while others are isolistic and focus only on the beauty of nature and life. Slave trading is illegal in the Imperium, however the Navos have been unable to outlaw all of the legislation in which some cultures have thrived on for generations. While many others operate through illegal means, most typically the Jorlon Exchange Syndicate. Which primarily acts as a criminal organization and black market. On the fringes of the Navo Imperium, many cultures desire to live in a nomadic-like lifestyle. Traveling about from planet to planet and purchasing goods from the Corporate Sectors. =Technology= :See Navo Technology taking off.]] Just as every other race, the Navos are very unique with their technologies and have a diverse categories of hundreds of products concerning commercial, military, ship, vehicle purposes, and more. The Navos grasp of scientic concepts is far more advanced than any other race besides several key races within the Conclave and outside of it. The Navos have also churned out several various types of engine technologies for their military and commercial fleets. =Military= :See Navo Military Structure deployed for combat.]] :Quote "We will not falter in our resolve, but will continue fighting to the death! For the Empire!" :–Group Captain Apollo Delta from GVWF Story Archive: Clash of the Titans (story). The Navo Military is the Hammer and Shield of the Navo Imperium. It is responsible for carrying out military operations throughout its domains and against any enemy combatant that acts aggressively toward them. The Imperium Military keeps order and peace on many worlds has several dozen bastions across the galaxy in several sectors. During the early years of the Navo's empire, the main army of the Navo military were Navo Anquieta and Humans alike, all serving to protect and honor. However, after the prophecy of a Daniel Jackson coming to restore the former Halen Empire to its former glory and help bring forth the destruction of a terrible foe that would devour the galaxy if he did not fight to protect Andromeda Galaxy, the Navo Imperium made it its priority to construct an army worthy of note to help guard against such an enemy. Military Strength The military might of the Navos is known by the Draz'Uel as "terrifying" and "destructive." The Navos war machine is not something be taken lightly and underestimated. There are currently several hundred million Navo Forces in defense of its Empire and a several massive armadas of ships shielding the Navo's space from invasion and attack. Navo Anquieta Navy The military might of the Alterans is known as by the Draz’Uel as “terrifying” and “destructive.” The Navo Navy is the tip of the spear of the Navo Military. The Navos are in possession of several Command Fleets that expand throughout three galaxies. Navo Anquieta Army The Navo Anquieta Army consists of genetically engineered Clone armies of millions of foot soldiers and Navy personnel. By millions, it is also unknown as to the current amount of soldiers in training and in stasis. However what is known is that the Navo's have a large enough force to invade an entire galaxy effieciantly. =Astrography= :See Navo Astrography The Navo Imperium is composed of a significant portion of the known galaxy, including two other galaxies, stretching from Prime Worlds to the Unknown Regions of Andromeda. There are hundreds of worlds within Navo space and listed in their galactic charts. The exact number of planets in Andromeda not apart of the Navo Imperium is somewhat unknown, however there are reportedly around 1,204,678 worlds planets known, including those within Navo Space. The capital of the Navo Anquitea is Thallasia, a planet considered to be the crown jewel and heart of the Navo Empire. It is also the location of Andromeda's "First Stargate" which is held on Thallasia's surface in a supremely, guarded building. =Appearances= *''GWVF Archive: 120th Corps-Mustering the Forces'' *''GWVF Archive: Banner of the Scarlet Spear'' *''GVWF Archive: Clash of the Titans'' *''GWVF Archive: Hard Contact'' *''GWVF Archive: Serenity'' *''GWVF Archive: The Forgotten Peoples of Avalon'' =Sources= http://forum.gateworld.net/showthread.php?t=47948 Gateworld Virtual Fleet 3.0 - Visit here for discusions and information concerning the Navos. =Author's Page= :"For more information about me and what I do, check out my Homepage. Thanks guys for taking the time to read through my species that I created." :–By Major Mike David